1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, and in particular to an integrated heat-dissipating device for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of technology, portable electronic products have been widely used in our work or daily life, thereby increasing the working performance and the convenience in life. In order to make such a portable electronic device to be carried about easily, its volume and weight are reduced continuously. However, the operation speed of the portable electronic product is required increasing continuously, so that the amount of heat generated by an internal processor (i.e. CPU) is getting higher and higher. Conventionally, a heat-dissipating device comprising an aluminum-extruded heat sink and a fan is used to dissipate the generated heat. However, such a heat-dissipating device does not conform to the requirement for the heat dissipation. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a new technology to overcome the drawbacks of prior art.
The conventional heat-dissipating device for a portable electronic device includes a copper heat-conducting base and a heat-dissipating module. One surface of the heat-conducting base is adhered to a heat-generating source. The heat-dissipating module includes a heat pipe. One section of the heat pipe is adhered to the heat-conducting base, and the other end thereof extends in a direction away from the heat-conducting base to be adhered to a metallic casing of the electronic product. Via the metallic casing, the heat generated by the heat-generating source can be dissipated to the outside of the electronic product, thereby achieving the heat-dissipating effect.
However, in practice, the conventional heat-dissipating device of a portable electronic product still has some problems as follows. Since the heat dissipation is achieved by means of single path, the amount of heat transferred to the outside is so limited that it cannot satisfy the current demand of heat dissipation for the processor in a portable electronic product. Furthermore, since the heat-conducting base is made of copper, the material cost and weight thereof cannot be reduced efficiently. Therefore, it is an important issue to overcome the above-mentioned problems in prior art.